Alone
by Ivychankasumi
Summary: Muchas veces las personas sonrien, animan y hasta molestan a los demas con una gran y ensanchada sonrisa... Pero entre mas grande es esta... Mas triste es el interior de las personas... One-Shot. Ranmasa. Concuros Inazuma Eleven Yaoi.


He venido a invadirlos nuevamente! AAAAARGH! (?) Ok no .w. Vengo a dejarles este ficsito de esta parejita de IEGO Me refiero porsupuesto al Ranmasa! Que, como les habia dicho es OTP... de esta serie... en general es el TsunTachi .w. Bueeeeeeno... ciertamente mi moral anda por los malditos suelos, y necesito hablar con una linda personita en este momento... Kyaa! Me tirare de un puente!

**Tipo**: One-Shot

**Genero**: Shonen-Ai, Lime

**Pareja**: RanmaruxMasaki

**Disclaimer**: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, si fuese asi, probablemente dejaria de andar poniendo mafufadas estratosfericas ewe aunque me encantan esas mafufadas...

**Advertencias**: Posibles faltas de Ortografía. Narración Realmente Aburrida. Un Masaki demasiado Tsundere.

**Dedicado a**: Como siempre a mi amore, a Iki-nee (que anda desaparecida) y a Hiroto-chan... pero especialmente esta dedicado a Summer, linda, tal vez tu ya lo habias leido, pero va para ti, por que se que te gusta el ranmasa, y para ver si te subo aunque sea un poquito el animo ;w;

* * *

Probablemente había sido a más allá de la mitad del camino cuando empezó a correr… Estaba de alguna manera ansioso, y solo si llegaba a su casa, en su habitación, solo, podría calmar esa ansiedad. No, no era ninguna necesidad de ese tipo, mal pensados, más bien le había dado su número cierto chico de coletas rosadas. Abrió la puerta de fuera muy rápido y sin voltear a ver a sus "padres" empezó a subir las escaleras con prisa.

-Ya llegue. Me fue bien. No, no sé nada sobre el entrenador. No tengo hambre. Hare la tarea.- habiendo contestado todas las preguntas diarias se metió a su habitación dando un portazo. Ambos adultos se quedaron perplejos, pero conociendo al pequeño oji dorado, era mejor no molestarlo por un rato.

Tiro la mochila, el uniforme y con una ropa holgada por el estresante calor tomo su celular de color cyan soltando un gran suspiro. Su sonrisa, de oreja a oreja, era difícilmente ignorada por cualquiera, por eso hizo todo lo posible por "huir del colegio". Pataleo un poco y se acostó en su cama viendo el número y la fotografía con detenimiento. El rostro nervioso del oji azul por como se lo había tomado su kouhai, lo decía todo, una gota corriendo por su cien, y Shindou algo confundido en el fondo. Simplemente perfecto.

-¿Y…- ahora qué? Tenía que mandarle algo, según el… pero no se le ocurría una buena razón. La tarea? Iban en diferentes grados, los entrenamientos? Naa, seguro lo mandaría a preguntarle a Shindou… Hump…. – ¡Tiene que haber lógica!- se reprocho en un susurro recorriendo con las yemas de los dedos las teclas. Hum…

"Quiero pastel de Fresas…"

No… ese era el mensaje más estúpido que se le podía ocurrir. Golpeo su frente con el aparato… preguntándose ahora porque no había pensado más en un tema de conversación antes de correr como idiota. Dispuesto a borrarlo, desbloqueo el celular… viendo que un pequeño "enviado" le remarcaba… que era un tarado.

"Dile a Midorikawa-san que te haga"

Le llego inmediatamente antes de que se le pasara por la cabeza el saltar por la ventana… Al parecer Kirino ya se había acostumbrado a sus oraciones sin sentido cada vez que estaban juntos, bueno… ya llevaban prácticamente 6 meses saliendo, como no iba a ser.

"Bleh, no tengo ganas… Mejor hazme tu y yo lo como mañana"

Había que seguir el juego como si no lo hubiera enviado por error. Espero al menos un minuto y como la respuesta no llegaba dejo el celular en la cama. Dio algunas vueltas por el cuarto, dando pasos grandes y juguetones. Su relación a pesar de ser extraña era amena… Si, lo golpeaba, lo insultaba, y el otro le respondía con lo mismo. Se jodian la existencia una y otra vez, desde leves indirectas, hasta un escándalo en los vestidores, todos ya se lo tomaban como una cosa de todos los días. Sin embargo, cuando la cancha se encontraba lejos y los demás no le veían era bastante meloso, cariñoso, tierno, sumiso… como si quisiera a propósito no mostrar su verdadero yo enamorado de su superior. Aunque claro, también le lanzaba algunas indirectas en esos momentos, de vez en cuando, según él, para no perder la costumbre.

Reviso el celular. Ya habían pasado como 10 minutos y todavía nada. Dejo el celular con coraje en el edredón y saco sus cosas de la mochila. Tal vez sonara de alguna manera "razonable" o "aceptable" su relación… pero ciertamente tenían un problemita… Kariya era psicóticamente celoso. Que si Kirino se juntaba mucho con Hamano, que si le hacía cosquillas a Hayami, que si molestaba un poco a Kurama… y la más importante: Shindou… su querido capitán parecía estar todo el tiempo con su Kirino. Le molestaba. No, no le importaba que el de los cabellos rosados le insistiera que estaba enamorado de otro, de Kyousuke Tsurugi precisamente, el seguiría siempre pensando que él quería quitarle a su novio. Pero cuando le sonreía y jugaba con gracia –lejos de su mejor amigo- le parecía tan buena persona. Eran amigos, solo que sus celos lo carcomían.

Se dio un baño… salió por un poco de comida, molesto un poro a Hiroto… una hora y no le contestaba. –Seguro esta con Shindou!´- exclamo irritado dando vueltitas en su cama como si fuera un pequeño gato. Entonces la cancioncita de Kasane Territory, le aviso que ya lo había contestado, Reviso con las manos temblándole esperando algo mejor que un:

"No"

Ah no, a él no le salía con monosílabos.

"¿Estas con Shindou verdad? Claro, perdón si interrumpo su "charla" cercana"

Idiota, idiota sempai… -Te detesto…- dijo golpeando con su almohada la pared. Esperando que lo ignorara por otra hora pero no, esta vez sí le contesto.

"Estoy conectado idiota, no con el celular. Conéctate para que hablemos"

… Rayos. Había hecho el ridículo… el solo estaba en línea y el otro creyendo que estaba teniendo una tarde de pasión con el castaño. Disipo su sonrojo en lo que su laptop negra encendía y rápidamente se conecto con su cuenta -que es mejor no saber su nombre… suficiente vergüenza paso cuando dijo su nombre ante sus amigos- viendo a varios del equipo charlando. En menos de un segundo Ranmaru ya lo estaba contactando. Se arreglo el pelo, aliso su camisa y se preparo para hablar. Pensándolo mejor volvió a arrugar la prenda y revolvió su cabello.

-Pudiste haberme avisado- le regaño

-Pues tú no me preguntaste- lanzo con indiferencia el otro. –Voy a agregar a los demás- aviso en vez de preguntar, cuando se dio cuenta tenia por video a otras 4 caras y a un cuarto vacio.

-La ventanita que no tiene a nadie es Kyou, es que… trate de enseñarle a usarlo y se enojo, así que solo acepta cosas y se va a otro lado…- rio un castaño algo desarreglado, con una camisa blanca de tirantes para dormir.

-Tsurugi no tiene remedio- hablo el capitán que parecía más sereno y haciendo otras cosas que hablar con sus amigos.

-Nee! Kariya-kun, te quieres unir a la conversación?- hablo animadamente el miembro más bajo de todo Raimon.

-No… se supone que ya estoy unido…- dijo algo ido el chico, no solía usar ese programa, el era mas de trolear por facebook.

-Nishizono se refiere al tema. ¿Cuál es tu chocolate favorito?-una gota cayó pesadamente por su nuca al oír a su novio.

-¿Chocolates? ¡Que buen tema de conversación!- exclamo animado un jovencito que acaba de ser unido por Tenma. –A mí me gustan los de arroz inflado

-¡Pues a mí me gustan los que son puro chocolate!- grito emocionado el de la banda celeste.

-¡A mí también! – lo acompaño su mejor amigo haciendo muchos gestos.

-Pues yo prefiero los rellenos de fresa…- hablo el de las coletas, que raramente no las portaba, más bien tenía el cabello suelto.

-… No, yo amo los que tienen pasas- el silencio reino por unos segundos.

-De verdad Shindou?- nervioso su amigo lo observo.

-A-a mi no se me antojarían de esos- dijo el peli morado riendo nervioso.

-Ni a mi- dijeron a unisonó los otros dos

–Y a ti Kyousuke?- menciono emocionado el de los rulitos viendo como el otro se sentaba por unos momentos en el monitor.

-Tcht… pasas…- y saco la lengua con asco.

-Vale, déjenme con mis pasas.- un aura depresiva rodeo al capitán, los otros no hicieron más que reír, incluso el delantero, aunque este lo hacía más en burla.

La conversación amena continuaba, sin embargo el de los ojos dorados parecía perdido más en la pantalla que en la conversación. Todos eran tan diferentes. La habitación del mejor delantero de Raimon lucia simple, tal vez uno o dos posters de banda completamente desconocidas para su mp3. En cambio Ranmaru y Shindou tenían una pulcra habitación, ordenada y a la antigua, mas el segundo que poseía un majestuoso piano en el centro, y su extensión era mayor que la de cualquiera. Matsukaze y Shinsuke, en cambio, tenían su cuarto repleto de artículos de futbol, de Inazuma Japan, del entrenador y toda su generación… y por último el sobrino de Kageyama… que tenia la más grande colección de pingüinos que había visto en su vida… probablemente porque Hiroto aun no lo llevaba a casa del tío Genda y del tío Sakuma…

-¡Kariya es un adicto a la fresa sin control!- grito Tenma haciendo señas sobre la cámara para ver si reaccionaba.

-Eh? ¿Qué?- dios, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado así?

-¿Claro, porque crees que luego pide más?- des interesado, su "amoroso" novio jugaba con su cabello, armando al fin su peinado. Todos los rostros, excepto uno se tiño de rojo.

-Buena esa…- con una sonrisa de lado Kyousuke miraba de frente a Tenma.

-¡S-sempai idiota!- agito su pantalla como si lo tuviese enfrente. Mordió sus labios, no podía golpearlo, pero de alguna manera debía vengarse, no podía dejarse. – ¡Hikaru-kun, se va a casar conmigo!

-Eh?- el aludido tiño aun mas su rostro de rojo.

-Quieres ser el padrino de mi boda con Shindou?- celoso respondía a tal ofensa.

-Claro, seré el padrino de incendio- la gente en medio de la pelea no hacía más que ponerse nerviosa.

-Oh, y mira que yo iba a darte una invitación de honor- dijo con una voz lastimosa.

-Mándala, ¡la pondré con gusto en tu funeral!- empezaba a exaltarse, se suponía que él era el rey de las palabras.

-¿Ay… iras a mi funeral? Que detalle de tu parte- "¡Maldito! ¡Mil veces maldito!" se repetía por dentro, tenía que arreglar las cosas y pronto.

-No te hagas ilusiones, ira mi lindo esposo Hikaru, yo no tengo tan buen corazón-

-Demo!- volvió a quejarse el menor juntando los puños, cubriendo su rostro.

-Shh, que te calles-

-No calles a Hikaru-kun!- regaño Kirino empezando a enfadarse.

-¡Pero qué reacción! Y ese milagro que no ha sido por Shindou?

-¿En qué me momento quede en medio del campo?- se pregunto el pianista leyendo con algo de pesadumbre su libreta, sin dejar de prestar atención a la cyber pelea.

-No, a este mejor no le digo nada, que eres capaz de golpear tu pantalla...- los malditos celos, como siempre, pero también tenía la culpa él, por haber comenzado con toda esta absurda pelea.

-¡Eres un tonto!

-¡Idiota!

-¡Estúpido!

-¡Imbécil!

-¡Desgraciado!

-Eso es amor- comento negando con el rostro Tsurugi, con una sonrisa triunfante dibujada en sus labios

-Eres un bueno para nada Sempai!- grito furico el menor

-¡Pues tu eres una persona realmente molesta!

-¡No, no lo soy!- recargo sus manos en la cama alzándose, lo cual provoco que el peli rosa hiciera lo mismo en su escritorio.

-¡Si, si lo eres! ¡Eres el chico más molesto del mundo!

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No lo soy! ¡No lo soy!

-¡Claro que lo eres! ¡Eres tan molesto! ¡Es por eso que tus padres no te querían y te dejaron en ese orfanato!-

Aquella frase lo dejo congelado… ¿Como lo sabía? ¿Como lo decía tan fácilmente? ¿Como podía usarlo en su contra? Tal vez su garganta se hinchaba en un desgastante nudo que le impedía decir algo, además de su bloqueo mental, pero por supuesto su expresión dio a denotar sus sentimientos. Sus ojos dorados abiertos de par en par, su boca a medio abrir y el pálido color que había tomado. De un momento a otro, las lagrimas empezaron a salir una tras otra, y algo en su pecho se desquebrajo.

Y ahora era cuando el de las coletas entendía sus palabras. –No, espera, Masaki, ¡yo no quise decir eso!- era muy tarde. El menor, indefenso, cerro la maquina lo mas rápido y fuerte que pudo, acabando así una charla en la cual salían demasiadas persona sobrando. –No quise…- susurro aun observando el aviso de su partida.

-Yo… yo no sabía que Kariya no tenia padres…- susurro rompiendo el efímero silencio el prácticamente nuevo capitán de Raimon. Nishizono simplemente asintió.

-Como siempre viene con Hiroto-san y Midorikawa-san… creía que sería hijo de ellos…- el descendiente de Kageyama empezaba a notar y acomodar muchas cosas extrañas del peli verde. –Por eso no se parece a ninguno… y su apellido no es el mismo…

-Kirino- trato de llamar su atención el pianista, pero este miraba su escritorio inmóvil, completamente arrepentido. –Se que tus peleas con Kariya son frecuentes… pero esta vez en serio debiste cerrar la boca. No es secreto que mis padres casi no están conmigo, que Tenma vive lejos de los suyos, igual que Nishizono, que Hikaru tiene una mala situación familiar y que los padres de Tsurugi trabajan todo el día por su hermano… Si nosotros que los tenemos aquí nos sentimos mal… Imagínate que es lo que siente el… Si lo hubiera sabido antes… -bajo la cabeza por unos segundos el también. –Me hubiera ahorrado muchas palabras… No tenía ni idea…

-Ninguno de nosotros Shindou-sempai…- murmuro el menor de ojos azules, sintiéndose también culpable.

En cambio Kirino… el sí que sentía como todo caía pesadamente sobre sus hombros, había jurado no mencionarlo a nadie, y lo había gritado tan fácil con tantos miembros del equipo aquí. Y Masaki llorando… no creyó poder tener una imagen así de el defensa… y ahora que la veía, se daba cuenta que ese chico podía ser molesto e irritante… pero por dentro aun estaba muy herido por aquel evento. El también lo estaría en su lugar.

-¿¡Pero tú eres estúpido o algo por el estilo!- solo uno de los presentes podía gritar de aquella forma –Si de verdad te sientes tan mal corre a su casa. Ahora, idiota.- su ceño fruncido y palabras certeras hicieron sonrojar a dos castaños. Pero mas allá de notar esto, Ranmaru se sintió golpeado por esas simples palabras y sin si quiera apagar su computadora, salió a toda prisa de su habitación.

-¿Kirino-kun, a donde vas?- pregunto su madre que hablaba de manera amena con la ama de llaves. El chico no dijo nada, se puso su tenis y salió corriendo. Sabía que recibiría una represaría tan pronto pusiera un pie de nuevo en su hogar, pero valía la pena. Tenía que disculparse… Tenía que ser lo suficientemente maduro para reconocer su error, para explicarle a su niño molesto el por qué…

Se abrazaba a sí mismo en una esquina de la habitación, escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas, que se humedecían de a poco en poco. Sentía nauseas, se sentía repugnado… pero no hacia el que, aun con esas palabras, era su novio. Más bien hacia aquel tema que pretendía olvidar… y de una u otra forma siempre salía, susurraba en su oído la peste que era, enterraba su desprecio en su cuerpo y se alejaba dejando un vacio en su interior.

De verdad… ¿De verdad era tan malo… que hasta sus padres se aborrecían de él? ¿Que había hecho mal? En la escuela tuvo un promedio de 9.8, simplemente por dos 8 que había obtenido en francés… era un buen deportista, y capitán de la que solía ser su escuela. Era amable con los empleados y "amigos" de su padre y sabia cuando debía tener modales, ¿o no? ¿Acaso fue grosero con alguien? ¿Acaso el futbol no era el deporte que su padre deseaba para él? ¿Acaso debió poner una mayor prioridad en aquella materia en vez del inglés? ¿¡Que había hecho mal!

La lluvia comenzó a golpetear la ventana, empeorando la situación.

_Los truenos no le dejaban dormir, eran escandalosos y cuando el sueño estaba a punto de vencerlo, ese infernal fenómeno asustaba a Morfeo. Se incorporo a mitad del cuerpo, frotando su ojo derecho en una imagen muy tierna. Segura que su querida madre tenía una solución. Bajo de la cama en un salto, y salió al pasillo de su gran mansión._

_No tardo mucho en hallar la recamara principal, donde probablemente dormían ya los dueños de una de las más exitosas cadenas de comida rápida en Tokio. Bostezo con pesadumbre antes de girar la perilla, pero la discusión que se daba dentro lo impidió._

_-¿¡Estas loco! ¡Es mi hijo!- reclamaba la mujer hecha una furia, una verdadera furia._

_-¿Y qué? ¡Yo nunca quise a ese niño!- el aire le hizo falto de repente al menor._

_-¿Y solo por eso crees que se lo regalare a cualquiera?_

_-Tranquila, dejarlo en cualquier orfanato de una pueblo de por allí estará bien_

_-Como puedes tener un corazón tan frio!_

_-Ese niño siempre ha sido un estorbo, y deberías de haberlo notado y desde hace mucho. "Papa, llévame a esto" "Papa hoy hice esto" "Papa te quiero mucho"- el tono e imitación como si fuera alguien estúpido taladraba su conciencia, dejando una marca dentro de sí imborrable, que irónicamente jamás se notaria en piel… solo en sus peculiares ojos._

_-Pues te lo llevaras sobre mi cadáver…-_

_-¿Tampoco es que falte mucho para eso… no es así?- No podía soportarlo, apretó los puños con más fuerza y corrió hasta su cuarto, a llorar como nunca lo había hecho, mientras sus gritos eran ahogados por la almohada pegada a su rostro._

_Dos días después de aquella discusión la señora Kariya seria dada por muerta por una falla en su corazón, consecuencia de la enfermedad que la atacaba desde hacía ya mucho tiempo._

_Tres días después de aquella discusión, un niño de mirada fría, con tan solo una maleta y un balón ingresaba a un orfanato, al Sun Garden, por una mentira que ni su padre creía. _

_Tres días después de aquella discusión, un pequeño que solía ser feliz, se encontraba de repente solo en el mundo._

_No, la empresa no había quebrado… lo que se había quebrado… era su pequeño corazón._

Con frustración enterraba sus uñas en sus brazos, recordando esa soledad… esas ganas de simplemente tomar un cristal y hacer que brotaran hermosos rosas rojas de su muñeca, en un canto divino que llamaba a la muerte, a que acabaría con su sufrimiento. Desde la puerta un sonido parecido a unos golpecitos cariñosos llamo a sus sentidos, mas no respondía, le valía quien fuera.

-Masaki… Hice té, ¿vas a querer un poco?- tan solo era el peli verde… le tenía tanto cariño a él… seria acaso porque él era como su mama… era porque le recordaba a la única persona que lo defendió hasta el último de sus días. –Masaki?- aunque claro, el oji negro tenia la peor paciencia de Raimon City. – ¡Masaki… ábreme la puerta!- empezaba a preocuparse.

-¿Que sucede?- una voz pacifica provino ahora, y su mente volvió a sentir odio. No, Hiroto nunca había sido malo con él, pero era como su padre… el problema no era ese… más bien era el parecido que tenia con el biológico. Una sonrisa de todo estará bien, una empresa exitosa y un sentido de responsabilidad entre sus compañeros. Eran detestablemente parecidos.

-Masaki no me abre… que tal si le paso algo Hiroto?- se oía como si estuviera en una crisis nerviosa. –Tus llaves, usa tus llaves- rogo. El tintineo no tardo mucho en aparecer, pero tampoco lo hizo en desaparecer. – ¿Que pasa?

-Está cerrado por dentro…- ahora la crisis nerviosa del de la coleta crecería minuto a minuto, haciéndolo capaz de tirar esa puerta si se le antojaba, pero los resonantes golpes en la entrada, y la figura dibujada en ella obligaron a este a bajar dejando al peli rojo unos segundos.-Masaki…- susurro dulcemente. –Ábreme la puerta Masaki-kun…-

-¡Vete de aquí!- grito harto de su presencia.

-No, no me iré hasta que no me abras…-suspiro reconociendo lo entre cortada de su voz- ¿Estas llorando no es así?

-¡Piérdete imbécil!- extrañamente no recibió respuesta. Seguro que al señor Kira ya le estaba comenzando a hartar su actitud… Seguro que pronto pensaría lo mismo que su padre. Enterró nuevamente su rostro entre sus rodillas, probando de vez en cuando las gotas saladas a fuerza de los sollozos.

-Masaki- pero que… ¿pero qué estaba haciendo Kirino en su casa… justo ahora? ¿Porque justo hoy?

-Piérdete…- también le dijo lleno de cizaña, oyendo como otro par de pasos bajaban las escaleras sin hacer ningún ruido.

-Necesito que me abras la puerta… Necesitamos hablar…

-¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo! ¡Vete a tu casa! ¡O a la de Shindou! ¡O a la de cualquiera! ¡Ya no me interesa!

Hizo un pequeño silencio, el peli verde se preocupo momentáneamente, ¿de verdad si había ido? Sin impedir que sus ojos siguieran lagrimando se acerco a gatas hasta la puerta, recargándose en esta, podía escuchar la respiración de su sempai, y como caía de rodillas rendido frente a la puerta. Se notaba que había corrido, y mucho. –Por favor Masaki… no digas eso… duele….

-¿Y qué?- hacia todo lo posible por que sus voz no sonara entre cortada, porque él no lo notara al igual que Hiroto. – ¿¡Crees acaso que lo que dijiste no a mí!

-¡Masaki!- ¿cuantas veces había dicho nombres? Se sentía tan hermoso, como si un poco de ese frio se dispersara… -Si no me abres no te explicare nada, no podre hacerlo.

-… ¿No te largaras si no lo hago verdad?

-Así es...- no podía escapar, no teniéndolo fuera de su habitación. Se movió un poco en el suelo y quito el seguro. El peli rosa supo que tenía su permiso de entrar. No tardo mucho en abrir con lentitud y observar la recamara del chico. No estaba limpia ni desordenada, pero si hacía falta algo… el oji dorado. Cerró ahora la puerta, encontrándolo detrás de esta, con el rostro nuevamente escondido. –Masaki…- susurro sin recibir respuesta. Se hinco ante él, notando los silencioso sollozos del menor, era tan doloroso verlo de esa manera, prefería mil veces que lo golpeara hasta el cansancio con un balón, a verlo así…

Acaricio sus cabellos verdes con ternura, sentándose a su lado, sin quitar su abrazo. Recargo su barbilla en su hombro, sin dejarlo escapar más. –No quise decir eso…

-Pero lo hiciste…

-Y fue tan estúpido… Tú no tienes la culpa de que tus padres te abandonaran, su empresa quebró y ellos querían lo mejor para ti…

-Mentira…- era un idiota, no sabía lo que en verdad había pasado. –Mi mama está muerta… mi padre me abandono porque era un estorbo…- sin darse cuenta, una de sus manos, busco un poco de calor jalando la camisa de su novio. – ¿Enserio soy así de molesto? Sempai… ¿es por eso que no me quería?- sus sollozos crecían preocupando al mayor. – ¿Soy también una molestia para ti?

-Claro que no Masaki…- reprendió abrazándolo con aun más fuerza. No sabía toda la verdad, no sabía cuales habían sido las circunstancias reales en la vida de Kariya. –Tu padre… es un verdadero idiota… - acaricio su brazo, buscando una forma de calmarlo, aunque fuera en vano. –Tú eres alguien maravilloso… jamás aprendería las cosas con la facilidad con la que lo haces, ni moverme tan rápido, ni si quiera comportarme como niño cuando tengo celos…

-¡Oye!- se quejo alzando su rostro, dejando de llorar mágicamente por las palabras del oji azul.

-Eres incluso mejor que yo en tantas cosas… Y eres menor, llegaste a medio año… a medio torneo…- sonrió tiernamente limpiando con los pulgares sus lagrimas. –Te admiro Masaki… si yo hubiera pasado por eso… creo que no tendría la fuerza de seguir… Eres muy fuerte… En verdad lo lamento…

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?- se quejo el chico, limpiando con desesperación el mismo su rostro – ¡Tú tienes un mejor amigo! ¡Puedes leer libros completos! ¡Tienes técnicas asombrosas! ¡Y puedes ponerle nombres decentes a las cosas! ¡Siempre hueles a fresa, y siempre que me siento mal puedes notarlo! ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Cómo puedes admirarme a mi?- lo abrazo a pesar de que el otro seguía perplejo por sus palabras. –Eres perfecto… demasiado perfecto…

Con una sonrisa en sus labios, lo abrazo por la espalda, frotándola un poco, dejando que siguiera prendido a su cuello. Kariya era realmente lindo cuando se lo proponía… -No sabía que me pusieran tanta atención…

-Idiota…- dijo tantas cosas vergonzosas, que ahora sus mejillas se teñían de un carmesí peculiar.

-¿Podrías perdonarme?... –murmuro apretándolo con más fuerza a su pecho.

-No tengo nada… que perdonarte… Ni a nadie…- con algo de melancolía en sus palabras no se separaba del mayor. –No sé porque hago tan grandes las cosas… Tengo a Midorikawa-san… a Hiroto-baka… a muchos amigos, no tan cercanos, pero los tengo… Y en especial… te tengo a ti… Creo que entonces no soy tan molesto…- lo ultimo casi como un hilo salió de boca.

-Me alegra que te des cuenta tontito…- acaricio su cabello por última vez separándose un poco. –Anda, arréglate, o si no Midorikawa-san me matara…

-No quiero… Quiero estar con sempai…

-Bueno… Bueno….- suspiro feliz tomándolo de la mano para que se levantara. –Si te arreglas te llevare a dar un paseo…

-Eh? ¿De verdad?- la invitación parecía poner muy feliz al chico, casi parecía que florecitas salían alrededor de él.

-Sí, pero cámbiate- el otro asintió caminando hasta su armario. Este no tardo abierto más que dos segundos.

-Mejor… mejor voy así…- que le había asustado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay una araña allí dentro?

-Eh? ¡Claro que no! ¡No soy un cobarde! ¡Si la hubiera ya la habría echado!- volteando con el ceño fruncido e inflo las mejillas.

-¿Entonces qué sucede?

-Eh? Ah… no nada… solo vámonos- escucho los pasos amenazantes por lo que intensifico su fuerza en cerrar el mueble, pero el otro rápidamente empezó a tratar de abrirlo. – ¡Te digo que no hay nada!

-¡No importa, quiero ver si es cierto!

-¡No! ¡No puedes!- la fuerza disminuyo de un momento a otro, y sin darse cuenta tenia al de los ojos azules besándolo. Su sonrojo se hizo aun más fuerte, y cuando menos se lo espero el otro logro correr la puerta hasta tenerla completamente abierta.

Atónito observaba el espectáculo, el menos simplemente quería huir al rincón más recóndito del mundo. Ahí frente a sus ojos había cientos de fotos de él, guardadas con cariño y obsesión por Kariya. Todas sus facetas, todos sus gestos, todas sus vestimentas, él las tenia ahí colgadas. -…-

-E-eso… ¡e-eso es para un proyecto! A-ah sí! ¡P-para! ¿Para que profesor era?- las ideas se le escapaban, y terminaron de hacerlo cuando lo tiraron al piso. Los ojos azules observándolo de forma gatuna, complacida. Vaya, y el que habría creído que lo asustaría.

-¿Hace un rato dijiste que querías pastel de fresa… verdad?- murmuro malicioso, metiendo su mano bajo su playera, acariciando su pecho delicadamente, con ferviente deseo –Pues creo que puedo complacerte ahora mismo… Tú lo dijiste…- y ahora se arrepentía de haber dicho "Siempre hueles a fresas"

-P-pero yo no me refería a…- fue interrumpido por un suave gemido probado por el mayor, que ahora jugaba con los pequeños botones rosas que adornaban su pecho. Los labios empezaban a devorar su cuello, y la maldita cordura se iba dispersando de a poco en poco. Hasta que un grito desde la sala llamo su atención. Eso solo podía significar una cosa… -E-espera sempai!- era muy tarde.

-Masaki! Estas b- - encontrarse a su hijo siendo devorado por el chico que acababa de entrar hace unos minutos… no era lo más hermoso del mundo… ¿verdad? Ambos enrojecieron hasta las orejas, observando como también el peli rojo se acercaba con más lentitud, poniendo la misma cara de sorpresa que el peli verde.

El silencio reino varios segundos, nadie se atrevía decir nada. –Fue el- dijo de repente señalando al chico que se encontraba aun encima de él. Un grito resonó por todo Inazuma… y fue hasta ese momento en que Ranmaru Kirino se dio cuenta… que debió haber esperado hasta otro momento… Uno donde una preocupada "madre" no lo asesinara.

* * *

Justifico el final con un "Si la narracion no tiene algo comico, definitivamente, no es mi fic uwu" Que? Mis rolers moshas pueden probarlo! XD

Ahora los anuncios, atatatatata (?) En primera, este fanfic se va para un concurso! Yay! Que probablemente no gane, ademas de que lo estoy entregando practicamente el penultimo dia -y tuve como dos meses, mirad que soy vaga- En segundo... Mis fics se haran al fin presentables! -fiesta- al fin podran llamarlos escritos uwu sin tener que mentir, ya que tendre la ayuda de mi hermosha onee Summer, que sera mi editora... tal vez con sus latigazos me aviente a escribir fics .w.

Dejenme un review! No por mi! Por summer! (?) Oka no, solo dejen, aunque sea para decir que la historia es horrible uwu

Os quiere y vigila

Ivy~

Pd: Es el one-shot mas largo que he escrito ewe Y lo siento corto...


End file.
